This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Axle assemblies typically include one or more shaft seals, also known as radial lip seals, that can seal between a rotating shaft and a bore of a housing. Radial lip seals typically include a support member formed of a stiff material (e.g., metal) and a sealing lip that can be formed of a resilient material and extends radially inward from the support member to seal with the shaft. In some applications, where the support member contacts the bore of the housing in order to form the seal therewith, a coating on the support member or the bore can be partially scraped off during assembly of the seal in the housing. In some applications, the particles of scraped off coating can contaminate lubricant fluid or other components within the axle assembly.